Silent Tears, Bellowed Smiles
by Shins Lighter
Summary: A Fanfic for NakoudoByakugan with Kiba and a OC. Her tears and pain went on in sufering just to see his smile.
1. An Introduction

Silent Tears, Bellowed Smiles Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: HA! I remembered so UH! Anyway… Me no own Naruroo. Sowwy.

Dedicated to: NakoudoByakugan OR Bya-chan OR Bya-sama Or Bya-dono.

Depending on how dedicated to her you are. I can see Bya-chan that no one

wrote your story from the interview story with Kiba and that OC. So I took it upon

my self to do it. I promise you that somewhere I will fit in fluff. Just not right here.

However we all know that Kiba used to crush on Hinata. Even though she

belongs with Naruto. Bad Kiba. And have you given the Kitzune Twins their

money yet? I don't think you want to be castrated, ne?

**Let the Chapter Begin!**

In a lot of ways she reminded him of Hinata. Some how though she managed to

be so different. She was quiet yes but when she spoke her voice held no stutter.

She was calm and sure and just as beautiful as his teammate. _But still _said the

voice in his head _she's not Hinata. _

So he crept out silently and went to train. Besides he reminded himself Kurenai-

sensei would have his head if he was late and he really didn't want to run those

extra fifty laps for every minute he was late. Looking at the clock on the wall he

realized he had 4 minutes. To get to a place that was three miles away.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled whistling to Akamaru and running for the door leaving the

girl he had been having a mental battle over in his head softly giggling over his

antics.

_Oh sure he makes me laugh _Yinoko thought. _He's sweet and kind, if a little _

_forgetfull. His whole family took my in stride.__** Stop it Yin!**_ She chided her self.

Picking up a little pup she petted him with her long fingers contemplating.

Shaking her head as if to shake him from her thoughts, she checked the

temperature of the milk for the newborn nindogs and grabbed a few leashes of

their hooks on the wall. Calling to them in the traditional High-Low-High whistle

she clipped their leashes on and gracefully slipped out the same door she had

watched him run out.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

Tensions Toll

Yinoko readied her self. _Ok Yin your going to walk in there and just talk. To him. It's really not that hard. You do this every day. _

But that flashing neon warning sign in her head was blinking. And it was not a thing to easily ignore. Taking a deep breath she walked through the big wooden doors and into the dining room. Looking around pearly white eyes met her clear chocolate brown ones before she proceeded to faint.

"This isn't my fault" Yin said to Hanna her voice low and melancholy like a chided child's.

"Oh really then who's fault is it?" Hanna bit back at her with the spit it recently carried.

The two were best friends, and Yin had a hard time seeing why Hanna was so angry lately. Of course it didn't help that Inuzuka's were generally over reactive.

The rest of the night was uneventful but almost uncomfortably silent, Hinata's shyness spread through the room some how skipping Kiba, his wild loud chatter filling the silent space that had lately taken over. Somehow after living with this clan for a year she still didn't understand the sudden out burst the angry replies.

Why go through that when you have such a big family? They didn't have a lot but they had each other. Actually they were almost _all _they had. Why mess with that? But she was so different the Inzukas and her, and they both had that connection with the hounds that let her stay here with them, these fierce prideful people.

Desert came and Kiba's response was a loud "FINALLY!!" and an excited rush to grab the spoon that was set out for him. Yin and Hinata's giggles were almost simultaneous; if Yin's was a little louder the staring Kiba missed it.

" You guy's are so weird! Wait a sec! Hey! You were laughing at ME!!!!"

This statement cleared the night and for now Yin's mind.


	3. Hana's Words

She lifted her head from the soft, fluffy, cloud-like pillow it was rested on, the dark

brown curls mussed up. As she yawned, she heard yapping and thundering and groaned

knowing the quiet of the day was gone. Turning she slipped from the covers, her feet

touching the freezing floor. She yipped and slipped her feet into the warm fluffy slippers

that were on the side before shuffling into the restroom.

A few minutes later she returned before, changing and hoping against hope that Kiba had

let the pups out of their pen, but she shook her head thinking

_It's Kiba! He's probably not even awake yet._

She sighed walking out of her room and thought of what Hana had screamed at her when

Hinata had finally left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What is wrong with you!" Hana had shouted her loud voice echoing. **

"**Hana? You're scaring me, okay? I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**You still don't get it do you?" Hana sounded incredulous and disbelief was written **

**on her face. **

"**I can't belief I was your friend Yin! You're so completely clueless!"**

**With that she angrily stalked away. **

**The tears streamed down Yin's face, just as soundless, just as silent as ever. **

Yin shook her head to clear the memories and she slinked down the hall to breakfast avoiding the hate filled eyes of Hana.

Please don't hate Hana you'll understand well soon enough. Be nice though… for me

**SMFF **


	4. Determination

Breakfast was the same enormous ordeal it normally was. Arguments over who finished the orange juice and who finished who's favorite whose favorite cereal were common and the greasy smell of bacon hung in the air, after all this was a protein oriented family and breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Yin finished early and went to start her chores.

Gently she fed the newborns their warm bottles of milk, checking to make sure it was the right temperature for there sensitive tongues. She smiled at their innocence but moved on steadily, checking the supply of solid and canned foods for the middle 'children' and took extra care in the grooming of the resident alpha male. Her brush strokes were long and even and were what sparked interest in her by Kiba's father. "She grooms those dogs right, she pays attention to them treats them well and follows through.", she remembered him say in that booming voice of his. She had shinned then, like a copper penny freshly minted. Now though she felt like a rusty, too small bike, which had been tossed aside in favor of a sparkling racing red new one.

Was she really that different?

Had she changed that much?

Was Hana making it up?

Or was she telling the truth?

Yin's beliefs were shattered. Hana was one of the only people she trusted in her strange bitter sweet new life. Would she really let every thing she had worked for here slip away?

Decisively she closed the pens of the kennel and walked down the corridors, determination written on her face.


	5. Knockin on the Door

Chapter five

Hanna's door was unoffending, small and white, but Yin still managed to be terrified. _"Shut up!" She yelled at her fear. "You came here for a reason! Now knock on the door." _

Uncontrollably she lifted her hand and knocked, three steady times.

"Who is it?"

"Y-Yin." Her voiced wavered but she forced her name out.

"Go away!" Hanna called obviously distracted, but still managing to be harsh.

"No!" Yin called her anger leaking through. She came for a reason though and she was going to talk to Hanna, no matter what.

"Are you disobeying a direct order from me?" Hanna questioned through the door.

"YES, okay, yes I am but I need to talk and you won't let me _in!_" hysteria was leaking in to Yin's voice. She started pounding on the door.

" I'm here! I'm here!" Hanna opened the door, her voice calm and soothing.

Yin was crying her thoughts of strength fading. She wanted life to go back to its almost normal state and she wanted Hanna to be her friend again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 (Preview)

"Well it took you long enough little Yin" Hanna said

"W-w-what?" Yin choked out.

" I wanted you too stop letting people walk over, so… I decide that a nice shunning would be in order." She said this remotely peacefully and that was what shocked Yin the most.


	6. Preperation

AN; The long a waited Chapter 6… that really might not be that good… but that's not for me to decide, now is it? For you Princess Sayuri! Shanks for the wonderful poems. Your skillzilez pwn!

Disclaimer: I never ever owned Naruto. But Christmas is coming up soon, and I've been a really good girl all year… Please Kishimoto-sama?

Chapter 6

Hanna took Yin into her room.

"Come on yin… It's fine. It's all going to be fine, really."

"N-No! It won't okay!"

"Yes it will. Do you want to know why?"

Yin shook her head.

Hanna was petting her head soothingly.

"Because I was never really mad at you. I decided that you needed to grow a backbone, and well it took you long enough little Yin" Hanna said

"W-w-what?" Yin choked out.

" I wanted you to stop letting people walk all over you, so… I decided that a nice shunning would be in order." She said this remotely peacefully and that was what shocked Yin the most.

"How could you do that to me!" Yin said, getting over her shock quickly.

"I thought we were friends!"

"I thought I could trust you!" The exclamations were fleeing her mind and out onto her lips.

Hanna stood there shocked.

" I was trying to help you! I want you to be happy here! Cause I know your not! And that you haven't been… ever!"

" Yes I was! I was just fine. Everyone has problems, Hanna! I don't see you messing with them!"

Hanna came up to Yin and tilted her chin up.

Looking in to Yin's eyes she stated very kindly,

"Not every one's my best friend now are they? You know what you gotta do Yin, and no one else can do it for you. Do your best okay, and have no regrets."

Yin shuddered under Hanna's fierce gaze, but saw the truth of her friend's words. She brushed the remaining tears from her check and stood.

She would do it tonight.

She left and went into her own room.

If she was going to do this she was gonna look a little less like a mess. She grabbed her phone. Looking good isn't easy… she was gonna need the experts. She didn't wanna, but it was too late. Ino and Sakura were on their way.

AN? So Little miss princess… did you like it? If so… REVIEW!!!! If not… REVIEW ANY WAY!!!!

Kukukukuku –insert even more evil laughter here-

I heart chu!


	7. Like a Date?

Ino and Sakura leaned back to admire there work.

"Well done billboard brow! Her hair looks fantastic!"

"You did a really good job on her makeup Ino-pig!"

Yin laughed softly behind her hand. "WHAT?" the best friends called out. "It's just that's the first time I ever heard you to compliment each other."

They smiled, but carried on in a brisk business like manner, explaining very carefully why they had chosen the makeup and such that they had.

"You need to look stunning but in a casual sort of way." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, no need for him to know we put all this work into you." Ino stated dryly.

"So we put your hair in a low ponytail and let your curls fall naturally.

"Elegant yet casual" Ino pointed out.

"That was the idea!" Sakura said happily. "Your turn Oinkers."

"Thank you Queen Fivehead. Now you've got gorgeous golden eyes, so I highlighted them with this light golden shadow. The only thing else you've got on is a little blush and lip gloss. Your skin's really clear, so you didn't need any concealer, it would just clog your pores."

Yin was touched. They had really put a lot of thought into this. "Thank you girls so much." She said smiling and pulling them into a hug. "Awwww!" Ino said before looking at Sakura.

"Our little girls growing up!" they cooed.

"Now leave." Yin joked.

All three girls laughed.

"No, seriously. He's coming home in ten minutes, and he can't see you/"

Ino and Sakura laughed, packing up their supplies before walking out the door. Yin sighed, flopping down onto her bed, her honey colored eyes filled with anticipation

---

He came home the way he always did, loud and with tons of commotion. She heard a bang and then a crash and then Kiba entered the room. "Oh, hey Yin… wow I- uh- like your h-air like that" Kiba stuttered out in surprise. She smiled tentatively and touched a lock with hesitation.

"Really?" she asked

"YEAH!" he exclaimed

She giggled and he looked at her funny. "You're so cute!"

Yin blushed.

"See, case and point."

Akamaru yipped happily, bounding onto her lap. Yin scratched his pale white ears, wondering how to say this to his owner.

"Umm... Kiba I've l-l-iked you for a long time and I was wondering if you maybe might want to go out for dinner or something?" She spluttered out.

"Like a date?" He asked cockily.

"Yeah." She said nodding her head.

"Sure, I'd like that Yin-chan." He said with a wolfish smirk.

She smiled a faint blush creeping up her skin. "Umm…see you later then Kiba-kun." She said gracefully gliding out of the main room. "Wait!" he exclaimed grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"What time?" he questioned amused.

"Does it really matter, you'll just be late." She joked softly.

"HEY! But seriously?"

"Is 7 fine?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding and letting go of her wrist.

"Good." She said before leaving.

Once outside she heard him.

"IN YOUR FACE NARUTO!! I GOT A DATE AND YOU **DON"T**!!"

She rolled her peculiar eyes and blush, practically gliding through the hall.


End file.
